


I Left My Heart in San Francisco

by beTum



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: SeWoon gặp YoungMin vào thứ ba và yêu.





	I Left My Heart in San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pacaponyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacaponyo/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Left My Heart in San Francisco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531166) by [lucitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/lucitae). 



> **A/N:** Mọi thứ bắt đầu với moment [SeWoon giúp YoungMin giữ nhịp điệu (1:20:37)](https://www.nhaccuatui.com/video/produce-101-season-2-tap-11-end-vietsub-va.8CV9hrby7df4z.html) và [kouhai của tôi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/landfill) thì thêm dầu vào lửa. Sau đó [tấm hình này](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWpUIm5A-Ri/) xuất hiện và còn lại thì biết rồi đấy.
> 
>  **T/N:** This fic was gifted to pacaponyo because you are the first ever to comment in my fic on AO3. And I hope this time my translating is good enough for you to read ^^

SeWoon quay đầu lại và thấy mình hoàn toàn cô đơn. Mới vài phút trước, thề là cậu vẫn nghe được tiếng GwangHyun hét _nhanh lên, hyung_ , mà lời đáp duy nhất của cậu chỉ là _ừ ừ. Anh đến ngay đây_. Và giờ, xung quanh cậu là đám đông toàn những khuôn mặt xa lạ còn cậu chỉ biết tự trách mình thôi.

Cậu lục túi và kinh hoàng nhận ra vì vội vã lúc sáng sớm và cố theo kịp những người khác, mà tất cả những gì cậu có hiện giờ là ví của mình. Điện thoại chắc vẫn vứt trong phòng khách sạn. Còn vì cái quần què gì mà cậu lại quyết định vác guitar đi chứ không cầm theo điện thoại thì là bí ẩn mà chỉ SeWoon buổi sáng mới có thể trả lời.

Điều may mắn duy nhất, nếu được tính như vậy, là một thẻ BART và chiếc card nhét trong ví có ghi tên khách sạn và địa chỉ. Giáo viên hợp xướng đã bắt mọi sinh viên phải có một chiếc card này và rất vô trách nhiệm tuyên bố nếu có ai bị lạc thì họ cứ gọi taxi và đợi cả nhóm về. _< BART pass là cái này: [youtu.be/Kyl2g11KSqc](http://youtu.be/Kyl2g11KSqc)>_

SeWoon lầm bầm nguyền rủa.

~o0o~

YoungMin tỉnh giấc trong căn phòng trống trơn. Dấu hiệu duy nhất cho thấy anh có đi du lịch cùng bạn bè là từ group chat và tin nhắn của DaeHwi nói rằng: 

> Hyung ~ bọn em không muốn đánh thức anh ㅋㅋㅋ  
>  WooJin hyung và em sẽ đi mua sắm còn DongHyun hyung muốn thử vài món ăn địa phương.  
>  Khi nào muốn thì gặp tụi em nhé!

Anh để mặc hiển thị _đã đọc_ rồi rên rỉ bắt đầu tìm kiếm địa chỉ những nơi DaeHwi nhắc tới.

30 phút sau, anh đi đến trạm xe điện gần nhất.

 

YoungMin liếc nhìn bản đồ trên điện thoại, cố mò mẫm dưới ánh sáng mặt trời. Có những mẹo vặt trên các trang web khác nhau về cách khám phá San Francisco tuyệt vời nhất, hứa hẹn anh sẽ vừa tới được nơi cần đến vừa làm luôn một tour tham quan thành phố, khiến anh quyết tâm đi theo. YoungMin bị cuốn theo chỉ dẫn đến mức không hề ngẩng đầu đến khi nghe thấy câu rủa xả bằng tiếng địa phương Busan quen thuộc. Anh điên cuồng nhìn ngó xung quanh với hy vọng tìm thấy WooJin. Thay vào đó, anh thấy mình đang hướng về một cậu bé trạc tuổi mặc quần jean và áo sơ mi trắng đơn giản với cây đàn guitar trên lưng. Biểu cảm có chút thất vọng và YoungMin không chắc điều gì đã thôi thúc anh tiếp cận cậu. (Đồng cảm, có lẽ.)

“Chào,” YoungMin nói, giọng chuyển sang kiểu dông dài bớt xa lạ. “Xin lỗi tôi-” anh bắt đầu khi nhận ra sai lầm của mình và nét cảnh giác trên gương mặt người kia, “trông cậu có vẻ đang bị lạc và tôi nghĩ tôi có thể giúp cậu gì đó.” Nụ cười của YoungMin trở nên ngượng ngùng và anh không ngừng xoa cổ.

~o0o~

SeWoon giật mình khi có một người lạ tiếp cận, tự dưng đề nghị giúp đỡ. Một phần trong cậu nghĩ chắc chắn đây là một cái bẫy, cậu sẽ bị lừa hết sạch tiền trong một con hẻm hẻo lánh đâu đó thôi; phần khác lại thấy biết ơn vì cậu thật sự bị lạc và sẵn sàng nhận bất cứ giúp đỡ nào nếu được. 10 phút nhìn chằm chằm vào bản đồ đưa cậu đến hối hận muộn màng vì đã bỏ lớp tiếng Anh. Nào ai biết tiếng Anh thực sự có ích chứ?

“Vâng,” Sewoon thừa nhận, miễn cưỡng gật đầu, vẫn quan sát người lạ, “anh sống ở gần đây ạ?”

Người lạ cười, thật tươi sáng, khoe nguyên hàm răng của anh. “Không đâu,” người lạ giải thích, “Tôi đi chơi với bạn rồi bị bỏ lại thế này đây.” Và dừng một chút, “YoungMin. Tên tôi là Im YoungMin,” thêm một nụ cười nữa. SeWoon nghĩ hẳn là do ánh nắng mặt trời nên đôi mắt người kia dường như lấp lánh tỏa sáng.

“SeWoon. Jeong SeWoon,” Sewoon đưa tay, đáp lại bằng nửa nụ cười. “Tôi và mấy đứa bạn đang đi một tour hợp xướng”, quyết định có lẽ tốt nhất là tiếp nhận sự giúp đỡ của người lạ, YoungMin, và giải thích: “Tôi không biết bọn nó đi đâu. Vừa quay lại đã không thấy ở đó nữa rồi. Mà tôi còn quên điện thoại ở khách sạn.”

“Hmm,” YoungMin trầm ngâm suy nghĩ, “họ có nói sẽ đi đâu không?”

SeWoon nhớ lại những cuộc trò chuyện mà cậu hầu như ngó lơ, chỉ toàn nghĩ đến sự sung sướng nếu được đi xem những buổi biểu diễn đường phố ở San Francisco. Rồi tự dưng GwangHyun chen ngang, hỏi ý SeWoon đến một nơi này (kiểu một viện bảo tàng ấy, bộ não của SeWoon nhanh chóng thêm vào) và trong lơ mơ SeWoon đã đồng ý.

“Một viện bảo tàng,” SeWoon đề xuất và YoungMin rút điện thoại ra, rất mong đợi. Một sinh viên trong nhóm cậu ở khoa mỹ thuật nên Sewoon liều đoán bừa “tôi nghĩ là bảo tàng nghệ thuật thì phải?”

“Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật Hiện đại San Francisco?” YoungMin gợi ý sau vài giây, cho SeWoon nhìn trang chủ của viện bảo tàng, trưng bày các bộ sưu tập đang có với dòng chữ SFMOMA khắp nơi.

“Tôi nghĩ vậy?”

YoungMin quay lại nhìn điện thoại của mình, điên cuồng gõ cái gì đó và SeWoon kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, cảm thấy may mắn vì có người tử tế giúp mình.

“Chỗ đấy gần Westfield Center!” YoungMin kêu lên, ngước nhìn qua tóc mái, vui mừng chia sẻ thông tin vốn không mấy giá trị với SeWoon. Dù vậy SeWoon cũng không thể không cười trước sự nhiệt tình ấy. “Nghĩa là,” YoungMin sửa lại, “ở cùng chiều” và YoungMin bắt đầu liệt kê một loạt các hướng dẫn tổng hợp được trên mạng để tìm đường đi bằng xe điện.

SeWoon chỉ nhún vai và nói: “chắc rồi. Nhưng tốt nhất chúng ta nên xếp hàng trước đi.”

Nụ cười của YoungMin lại trở nên ngượng ngùng khi anh nhận ra hàng người đang xếp hàng chờ dài đến đâu. SeWoon bật cười, chỉnh lại chiếc guitar trên vai, và đi theo YoungMin.

~o0o~

Thời gian xếp hàng lâu hơn YoungMin tưởng và anh cố nghĩ theo chiều hướng tích cực là nếu chỉ có một mình thì hẳn đã bỏ về từ sớm rồi. Nhưng SeWoon bằng cách nào đó khiến việc chờ đợi trở nên dễ chịu hơn. Phải, còn hơn cả dễ chịu ấy chứ. YoungMin giờ đang phàn nàn về mấy đứa dongsaeng, rằng tụi nó đã bỏ mặc anh tự sinh tự diệt (nghĩa đen) làm sao và tiết lộ chút ít về bản thân mình. Anh phát hiện ra rằng SeWoon cũng đến từ Busan, với tình yêu mãnh liệt dành cho âm nhạc khiến YoungMin không nói nên lời. Có thể hiểu rõ và quyết tâm theo đuổi giấc mơ trong xã hội bão hòa thần tượng này đúng là hơn cả ngưỡng mộ. SeWoon chỉ cười, khẽ lắc đầu và gạt nhẹ tóc mái dính trên trán khi YoungMin nói vậy.

 

“Lối này,” YoungMin chỉ tay khi xe điện cuối cùng đã đến. Không nghĩ ngợi, anh nắm lấy tay SeWoon và kéo cậu về phía bên phải chiếc xe, nhanh chóng leo lên vì dãy ghế có cửa sổ luôn là lựa chọn hàng đầu của khách du lịch. “Xin lỗi,” anh cúi đầu và buông tay SeWoon khi nhận ra, cảm thấy thật ngượng ngùng.

“Không sao đâu,” SeWoon trấn an, nở nụ cười thật tươi với YoungMin – lần nữa thành công khiến YoungMin phải quay mặt sang chỗ khác.

“Hôm nay anh định làm gì?” SeWoon hỏi. YoungMin nghĩ SeWoon tới gần anh chỉ là phép lịch sự thôi vì khách lên xe càng lúc càng nhiều.

“Tôi thực sự không có kế hoạch gì cả,” YoungMin thừa nhận và nghĩ về hoàn cảnh sáng nay. “Đoán là tôi đã quen để DaeHwi sắp xếp hết rồi nên chưa bao giờ nghĩ gì khác”.

“Vậy sao”, SeWoon nhận xét khi nhìn chằm chằm vào khung cảnh trước mặt.

“Ừ,” YoungMin mỉm cười với chính mình rồi cũng hướng mắt theo SeWoon. “Tôi không ngại đi mua sắm hay ăn uống gì. Chỉ là nếu tụi nó đưa tôi đi cùng thì sẽ tốt hơn.”

SeWoon khẽ thầm ngân nga và YoungMin quyết định tập trung vào những cảnh đẹp phía trước họ.

~o0o~

Chiếc xe đến gần điểm dừng đầu tiên thì YoungMin bỗng kêu lên và điên cuồng kiểm tra điện thoại của mình. Trước khi SeWoon kịp hỏi có chuyện gì thì YoungMin đã lên tiếng xin lỗi.

“Tôi thành thật xin lỗi, đáng lẽ tôi phải kiểm tra kỹ hơn. Chúng ta đi nhầm chiều rồi.” Anh rụt vai, lặp đi lặp lại lời xin lỗi như muốn nguyện cầu.

“Này,” SeWoon lên tiếng, đặt một tay lên vai YoungMin, hy vọng trấn an anh. “Chuyện đã rồi mà,” SeWoon an ủi, trước khi nhìn qua vai YoungMin và liếc bản đồ. “Chờ đã, tôi có thể không?” SeWoon chìa tay ra và YoungMin đưa điện thoại cho cậu.

Trái tim SeWoon đập loạn nhịp khi cậu lần theo tuyến đường của xe điện về phía biển và phải dừng lại để hít một hơi. YoungMin trông rất lo lắng nhưng Sewoon chỉ phóng to Fisherman’s Wharf lên và dí vào mặt YoungMin không lời giải thích.

“Tôi muốn đến đó,” SeWoon kêu lên, vỗ vỗ vào hộp đàn guitar. “Chỗ này là địa điểm cho phép cả người đăng ký lẫn không đăng ký được biểu diễn. Tôi đã mang theo cậu nhóc này vì muốn tham gia và giờ tôi có thể rồi!”

“Cảm ơn anh,” SeWoon nói, biểu cảm dịu dàng nhìn vào YoungMin và khuôn mặt YoungMin như đang phản chiếu cậu.

“Nên đừng lo nữa nhé,” SeWoon kết luận.

Đầu gối SeWoon chạm vào YoungMin và cảm giác tội lỗi của YoungMin chấm dứt.

 

Khi họ đến đường Lombard, YoungMin gõ nhẹ mu bàn tay lên vai SeWoon như một đứa trẻ phấn khích và điều đó khiến cậu bật cười. Ánh mắt tươi sáng và tràn đầy kinh ngạc khi YoungMin nhìn qua nhìn lại giữa đường phố quanh co uốn lượn phía trước và khuôn mặt của SeWoon, như để chắc chắn rằng Sewoon cũng đang nhìn những gì anh thấy.

SeWoon quyết định không nói với YoungMin rằng lớp cậu đã đi chỗ này (từ góc đối diện) sau chuyến thăm Cầu Cổng Vàng.

~o0o~

“Có lẽ đường vòng không quá tệ đâu,” SeWoon nói khi họ rời đi và YoungMin phải đồng ý. SeWoon đến được nơi đứng đầu danh sách mơ ước của mình và YoungMin được chứng kiến phong cảnh tuyệt đẹp của San Francisco nhưng anh vẫn im lặng và giữ khuôn mặt lạnh đến khi vai SeWoon đập vào vai YoungMin và YoungMin phá lên cười.

“Phải phải, em đúng rồi,” YoungMin thừa nhận.

SeWoon mỉm cười như thể nói rằng _Em biết. Em lúc nào chả đúng._

SeWoon đưa tay lên. “Em lạc mất lũ bạn rồi, nơi này còn đông hơn chỗ em bị lạc ban nãy nhiều.”

_(Em không muốn lạc mất cả anh nữa.)_

YoungMin nắm lấy tay cậu và hy vọng gò má nóng bừng của mình chỉ là tại mặt trời quá nóng thôi.

 

Sự nhiệt tình của SeWoon khiến cậu giống như một đứa trẻ ở cửa hàng đồ chơi, không thể quyết định nên nghe ai trước. Vậy nên YoungMin giúp đỡ, hướng Sewoon về phía những nghệ sĩ đường phố dựa trên những bình phẩm SeWoon dành cho danh sách nhạc của YoungMin. Cái cách khuôn mặt SeWoon sáng bừng lên càng làm điều đó đáng giá hơn nữa (dù cậu cũng có phê bình và xét nét vài bài hát yêu thích của YoungMin).

 

SeWoon ngồi xuống một nơi khá trống và vỗ vào bên cạnh.

“Ở đây?” YoungMin hỏi, bối rối.

“Ngồi với em đi,” SeWoon nói và vỗ nhẹ lần nữa.

YoungMin ngồi xuống trước khi kịp nhận ra vấn đề lúc SeWoon bắt đầu mở hộp guitar của mình.

“Chờ đã, em biểu diễn ở đây á?”

“Tất nhiên,” SeWoon nói một cách đoan chính. “Không thì em mang cái này đi làm gì?”

YoungMin cảm thấy như anh đang xâm phạm thứ gì đó khi SeWoon lôi cây guitar ra và bắt đầu chỉnh dây.

“Sao anh…” YoungMin mở miệng.

“Cổ vũ tinh thần cho em. Lúc nào thích thì anh vào cùng”, SeWoon nháy mắt mời gọi và YoungMin bật cười theo phản xạ.

SeWoon bắt đầu lẩm bẩm, đấu tranh suy nghĩ liệu anh có nên hát một bản nhạc tự sáng tác.

“Anh không nghĩ là…” YoungMin còn đang lưỡng lự thì SeWoon đã bắt đầu hát. Vô thức, YoungMin ngay lập tức im lặng.

Đôi mắt của SeWoon khép lại, đầu và cơ thể lắc lư khi cậu hát lên một giai điệu sôi nổi và hấp dẫn. YoungMin không thể nhìn đi đâu khác.

~o0o~

SeWoon mở mắt nhìn YoungMin, người đang tròn cả miệng lẫn mắt kinh ngạc, và cảm giác ấm áp ngập tràn SeWoon.

“Anh thích không?” Sewoon hỏi, tò mò (dù cậu nghĩ đã biết câu trả lời).

YoungMin gật đầu và nụ cười của SeWoon mở rộng.

“Anh vào cùng em nhé,” SeWoon nói, động não tìm xem có bài nào mà cả hai người đều biết trong danh sách nhạc của YoungMin.

YoungMin lắc đầu. “Anh không- anh không hát được.”

“Đừng ngại mà,” SeWoon khuyến khích, “Tụi mình hát chơi cho vui thôi.” Và rồi bắt đầu gẩy một giai điệu, mắt vẫn không rời YoungMin đến khi anh đầu hàng và nhẹ nhàng cất tiếng. Nụ cười của cậu càng tươi tắn hơn khi thấy YoungMin đỏ mặt. SeWoon gật đầu, trấn an YoungMin bằng cách dậm nhẹ chân bên cạnh YoungMin để giúp anh giữ nhịp trước khi vào bài, chọn tông giọng và củng cố sự tự tin của YoungMin trước khi hòa âm.

Họ dành cả buổi chiều như thế: SeWoon phấn khởi bởi một người bạn mới chiều theo ý mình còn YoungMin có thêm một sự kiện đáng nhớ trong đời, cả hai đều không nhận ra đám đông nhỏ tụ tập xung quanh và tiền được bỏ vào hộp đàn của SeWoon.

 

Họ chạy vội để bắt chuyến xe điện cuối cùng về ga Powell nếu không muốn bị kẹt lại sau 7 giờ tối, hụt hơi nhưng cuối cùng cũng lên được xe. Mắt chạm nhau và họ bật cười, hoàn toàn kiệt sức đến nỗi không hề nhận ra họ đang cùng ngồi sụp xuống. SeWoon kết luận rằng đây là một may mắn; còn YoungMin coi điều này như một phép lạ.

 

“Hôm nay cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm,” SeWoon nói khi họ xuống trạm cuối. YoungMin mỉm cười trước khi vòng tay bên hông ôm lấy Sewoon.

“Anh mới phải cảm ơn chứ,” YoungMin nói khi họ chia tay. SeWoon không hiểu sao mình lại cảm thấy quá mâu thuẫn nhưng vẫn cười trước khi cúi đầu chào và cảm ơn YoungMin lần nữa.

“Em nghĩ đến đây là được rồi,” SeWoon vẫy về phía bảo tàng YoungMin đã chỉ cho cậu. YoungMin gật đầu và vẫy lại.

SeWoon đi vài bước rồi quay lại vẫn thấy YoungMin đang cười và vẫy tay.

~o0o~

 _Anh ở đâu?_ YoungMin chỉ vừa đọc xong tin nhắn của DongHyun thì đã thấy DaeHwi gọi tới.

“Hyung,” nghe như cố tình rên rỉ và YoungMin hoàn toàn có thể tưởng tượng ra cái bĩu môi của DaeHwi, “anh đang ở đâu thế? Cả ngày trời anh không liên lạc với bọn em mà cũng không ở khách sạn. Bọn em lo lắm.”

“Thế thì đáng lẽ mấy đứa đừng có vứt anh lại trong phòng chứ,” YoungMin cười, nhẹ giọng khi DaeHwi ngay lập tức đổ tại WooJin đưa ra ý tưởng đó và YoungMin nghe thấy tiếng phản bác của WooJin đằng sau. Anh bật cười.

“Hôm nay anh đã gặp một người. Rất tử tế và đáng yêu”, YoungMin nói, nhớ lại việc Sewong đề nghị chia số tiền kiếm được và sau đó quyết định tặng cho những nghệ sĩ đường phố họ yêu thích khi YoungMin nhất quyết từ chối. “Anh sẽ kể cho mấy đứa sau”, YoungMin cúp máy trong tiếng kêu tò mò hỗn loạn của DaeHwi.

~o0o~

GwangHyun bám dính lấy SeWoon ngay khi vừa đoàn tụ, khủng bố cậu với những lời phàn nàn, lo lắng, lẫn thắc mắc về ngày hôm nay. SeWoon mỉm cười với cảm giác thân thuộc trước khi bắt đầu giải thích, rồi lại rơi vào im lặng khi nhận ra mình đã không hỏi thông tin liên lạc của người bạn mới ấy. GwangHyun cố làm SeWoon xao lãng bằng cách kể lại lịch trình của mình và những tác phẩm nghệ thuật Sewoon đã bỏ lỡ khi đi lạc.

 

“Hyung này?” GwangHyun hỏi, lôi ra một mảnh giấy được kẹp vào khe hộp đàn guitar, “Cái gì thế ạ?”

SeWoon bước tới, nheo mắt trước khi thấy một dãy số và chộp lấy tờ giấy trên tay GwangHyun. Đầu cậu nổ bum một cái (hoặc là trái tim, cậu không chắc nữa).

“Hyung?” GwangHyun dò hỏi. Cậu nhóc chỉ muốn kiểm tra cây đàn guitar, cẩn thận chạm vào dây đàn chút thôi, không ngờ là hyung của nhóc lại phản ứng mạnh vậy.

“Không có gì đâu,” SeWoon vội nói, giấu tờ giấy vào túi áo nhưng GwangHyun có thể nhận ra vệt phớt hồng dưới ánh đèn phòng khách sạn.

“Không có gì,” SeWoon lặp lại, dù nghe như cậu chỉ đang nói với chính mình.

Một tin nhắn ngắn: 

> 01N XXXX YYYY  
>  gọi cho anh nếu em muốn nhé

Thông điệp khiến SeWoon bất giác nhoẻn miệng cười. Cậu lưu số điện thoại vào danh bạ và gửi một tin nhắn ngắn bắt đầu với _Chào anh_.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuối cùng cũng dịch xong chiếc fic mà tôi thích vô cùng vô cùng rồi đây xD~~~
> 
> Bí mật đừng nói với au. Trong tin nhắn của DaeHwi ấy, bản gốc là Hiền tiên tử shopping còn JinHwi đi ăn cơ, nhưng mà tôi thấy như thế thì sai quá sai nên đã đổi lại cho hợp lẽ thường tình =))
> 
> Như đã nói lúc trước thì đây mới là fic PacaPonyo đầu tiên tôi lên kế hoạch dịch. Có thể nói là vừa mới đọc fic này xong thì đã thích cực kỳ thích và quyết tâm phải dịch cho bằng được luôn. Và bây giờ thì hoàn thành rồi :)
> 
> Theo cảm nhận của cá nhân tôi thì 2 đứa trẻ này rất hợp với Travel!fic, cái kiểu những người lạ gặp gỡ nơi đất khách xa xôi rồi phải lòng nhau ấy xD mà chẳng phải hai đứa cũng mới quen biết nhau ở Pro101 còn gì xD (cho nên là mong nhà đài có tâm hãy cho 2 đứa này làm một chương trình du lịch với nhau đi ahuhu)
> 
> Điều khiến tôi phát cuồng vì fic này là sự in character của các nhân vật. Mặc dù là AU đấy, nhưng mà khi đọc lên là cảm giác có thể tưởng tượng ra đúng là cháu Mẫn và cháu Sen luôn kìa. Cái sự ngượng ngượng ngại ngại trước người lạ của cháu Mẫn, cái sự ngẫn ngờ vô lối của cháu Sen, rồi tưởng tượng cảnh 2 cháu busking rồi người xem bu quanh quăng tiền vô các cháu là thấy đời nở hoa hường luôn xD~~~ BNM và SS xin hãy cho 2 cháu colab đi mà đi mà đi mà TT^TT
> 
> Mà nói chung là hai đứa này đứng thở cạnh nhau thôi là cả bầu trời so soft so tender so lovely and everything nice các kiểu rồi. Bản thân hai đứa vốn đã soft nên ở bên nhau là cái sự soft nó tăng gấp bội, soft từ từng cái moment nhỏ xíu đến từng cái hint, từng cái rumor luôn nữa =)) huhu thích nhìn hai đứa nhóc này ở cùng nhau lắm TT^TT


End file.
